This project's goals were to describe the psychosocial context of adolescent sexual and nonsexual risk-taking and problem behaviors, especially as they relate to a high risk of contracting AIDS and other STD's, and to explore the long-term effects of early parenthood on families. In a series of studies, we have shown that involvement in different types of problem behaviors tends to co-occur. A book summarizing research on this topic is now in press, and no additional research in this area is planned.